The Guardian Of Mischief
by LadyLilith098
Summary: Loki, the God of Mischief and Lies is lucky enough to be gifted a Dragon's egg as a young child. Once the egg hatches, it becomes clear that the young dragon that had previously laid within is unlike any other. *I do not own any of the music or images used. I also do not own any of the characters in this story that originated from the Marvel Universe.*
1. Origin: The Gift

**Origin: The Gift**

The Allfather is currently away at war in the distant realm of Muspelheim, the home of Fire Giants and other flaming creatures. He has been absent for quite some time now and today is w7hen he is set to return to Asgard along with the brave warriors of his army. A young Thor and Loki wait eagerly behind Heimdall near the Bifrost as their mother, Frigga, stayed behind them on the Rainbow Bridge. She tended to the horses that they had ridden to arrive here prior to preparing Sigrun, the Allfather's noble steed, to be ridden by both her and her husband upon his arrival. Seconds slowly turned into minutes as the two Asgardian children steadily grew impatient while waiting for their father's victorious return. The fact that Odin had promised to return bearing rare gifts for the each of his children added to Thor and Loki's enthusiasm to see their father.

"Mother, how much longer will we have to wait?" Questioned Thor, who has become quite irritated from waiting. His feet were beginning to ache due to their prolonged usage, "We've been standing here for ages."

Frigga briefly looked up from readjusting Sigrun's saddle, "I do not know, but it should not be for much longer, be patient my sons."

"But what if the reason why Father has not returned yet, has something horrible happened, what if he is in danger?" Loki worriedly asked his mother as he began to fear for the worse.

Frigga halted whatever it was she was doing and made her way over to Loki. She was now kneeling before the young prince, a loving hand placed gently on his shoulder. Her pale blue eyes were soon met with his vivid emerald ones, "I assure you that your Father is perfectly fine, he's just ... fashionably late. He is most likely celebrating his victory with a few drinks alongside the soldiers of his army."

Almost immediately after those words left the queen's mouth, Heimdall activated the Bifrost, promptly bringing home the Allfather as well as his loyal army from the foreign realm. The soldiers wore golden, lustrous armor that could rival the shine of even the brightest of stars. Unfortunately, a few were injured with large dents and gashes in their armor. To add insult to injury, a fairly small portion of the soldiers appeared to be unaccounted for. Which easily went unnoticed by the young minds of the royal princes. The two were more focused on the sight of Odin drunkenly praising his soldiers, who were all now joyously celebrating their return.

"Well done men! We have once again defeated our foes...This calls for a feast!"

Odin then strode towards his horse and gallantly mounted it. Which signaled Loki and Thor to do the same, as they did not wish to be left behind. But not before they caught a glance of Odin surprising his wife with a brief yet loving kiss the instant she had joined him on Sigrun's back.

"When do you think Father will give us our gifts?" Thor whispered impatiently to his younger brother.

Loki, who was equally as impatient replied in the same, hushed tone, "Just wait until we return to the palace, he will more than likely give them to us then."

The Allfather wasted no time in making his way to the palace on horseback. He traveled at a quickened pace that was just slow enough for his army to keep up as they followed their King. After crossing the Rainbow Bridge, the large group made theirs through the busy streets of Asgard. Onlookers watched in amazement as the Royal family made their way past them with numerous soldiers trailing closely behind. Many began to cheer and shout praises while others played lively music with instruments they had on hand. It was not long before, the bustling streets became home to a celebratory parade. Bottles of mead and other alcoholic beverages were hastily opened and served to any who wanted it. Meanwhile, preparations were being made for a highly anticipated feast within the walls of the golden palace. In addition to that, there would also be many smaller celebrations held behind the doors of multiple taverns all across Asgard. It served as a way of honoring the Allfather as well as the brave warriors who fought gallantly during the war.

Once the members of the royal family had reached the front steps of the palace, they dismounted their horses. Allowing the creatures to be then taken away by servants who then returned them to their stables. Soon after, healers arrived to assist the injured make their way towards the healing chamber. The remaining men were waiting patiently to hear the Allfather's final words before they departed to go their separate ways.

Odin stood proudly above the remnants of his army, taking in the many absences he now noticed into mind, "You all fought well in Muspelheim, for that, I am most grateful. No one could be prouder than I, to refer to you all as warriors of Asgard and I wish to see you all soon for a well-deserved feast. Be sure to bring members of your families as well as companions, all are welcomed." And with a wave of his hand, they were all dismissed.

Odin then turned his back to be surprised by his wife embracing him in a hug, they stayed there for short while, hesitant to pull apart. Followed by Frigga passionately returning the kiss they had shared earlier.

"I have missed you so much! Do you know how worried I was, Muspelheim is a dangerous realm!"

He smiled. "It will take much more than a bit of heat to end my life." Odin rested his forehead affectionately against Frigga's.

Upon seeing such a warm-hearted scene between their loving parents play out before them, Loki playfully pretended to gag. Due to Thor laughing at his younger brother's antics, they gained their father's attention. "You may laugh now children, but when the day comes that either of you finds a wife of your own, you will come to understand what love truly is."

A faint dusting of pink could be seen on appearing Frigga's cheeks. "Oh! How flattering, you do know how to capture a woman's, heart."

"When I grow up, Father, I am going to marry the most beautiful woman in all of the Nine Realms!" Proclaimed Thor, a determined look formed on his face.

"Are you sure? Did you not mean to say the _ugliest_ woman in the Nine Realms." Loki joked, laughing at his own words. Thor was quick to share his brother in a headlock as he turned Loki's jet black hair into a disheveled mess, "H-Hey! Stop it, Thor!"

"NEVER! Not until you take back what you said."

"Mother!"

" _Boys!_ " Frigga's irritated shout ended their exchange in brotherly banter. Allowing Loki to free himself from Thor's grasp and restyle his hair.

Odin let out a soft chuckle, "There was no need to stop them, they were just having a bit of fun." He defended.

Frigga sighed. "If you call tormenting each other fun."

He flashed his beloved an amusing grin, "That is how they express their affection for one another as brothers."

"Why must you always defend them so?" She questioned while playfully rolling her eyes.

"Why must you always cause my heart to skip a beat?" He winked before returning his attention to his sons, "Now, I know that you two have been waiting to see your gifts, yes?"

"ABSOLUTELY!" Exclaimed the two princes as Odin knelt down before them.

The Allfather had produced a hammer of sorts from a sizeable bag that hung close to his side. The strange weapon had an enormous silver head along with intricate designs etched in multiple different places. Its handle was covered in a fine, durable material with a leather grip at the end.

"This is an ancient relic that goes by the name of Mjolnir. It was thought to be lost to the Nine Realms during a period of endless war. I discovered the relic deep beneath the brilliant flames of Muspelheim while engaging the enemy in battle. Fortunately for us, Mjolnir may only be wielded by myself, the Allfather, as well as those who prove worthy of its power as a way to prevent it from falling into the hands of evil. I believe that once you are older, you will be able to wield this weapon. But for now, I hope this helmet will suffice, it is a replica of the ones Valkyries wear when they are guiding the souls of slain warriors towards Valhalla."

Odin then gently placed the silver winged helmet on top of Thor's head, showing it to be too big to properly fit his head. A look of wonder was apparent in his eldest son's eyes, granting the king a joyous sense of fulfillment.

"Wow! This is amazing Father, thank you!"

Next, was Loki's turn to receive a gift, he found it difficult to contain his childish excitement. His father then adjusted his position so that he was now kneeling in front of him, pulling out a brown pouch in the process. From said pouch, he produced a small, oval-shaped object that was mainly green in color. When the raven-haired prince took a closer look, he noticed that it was covered in a vast assortment of vibrant gems. If you had to compare it, the miscellaneous object was about the size of Loki's head.

"This here Loki is a Dragon's egg. It is much smaller than most since it was not conceived by pure blood, it is the rare product of both a fearsome dragon and a shape-shifter. When it hatches you will have yourself a loyal companion that will prioritize your life over its own."

With that said, Odin handed his youngest son the egg. It was warm to the touch like it had been sitting in the sun for quite some time. Loki was ecstatic, never before had he dreamed of obtaining such a creature. It was truly an amazing gift on Odin's part.

The boy tackled his father in a hug that nearly landed them on the ground. "Thank you so much, Father!"

A concerned look washed over Frigga's face. "A dragon will require much care Loki, are you sure that you are ready to take on such a responsibility?"

"Of course I am Mother, but I would have to go to the library in order to do some research first,"

"That's my boy. Now go on ahead and go, I will meet you there as soon as I can to assist you."

The Queen was impressed to see Thor and Loki take off and go their separate ways as soon as the last word of her sentence left her mouth.

In the Library, Loki sat at a large round table with the egg placed securely in his lap to help keep it warm. A stack of various books relating to dragons was located beside him.

"Fire dragon? No. Water dragon? No. Nature Dragon? No!" Said Loki as he searched through a book that held information that would aid in identifying what elemental species of the dragon that the egg had previously belonged to. "Ugh! I have been at this for eons, just what type of egg is this!" Loki complained while ruffling his hair out of frustration.

"You are searching for a dragon of a single element. Why not try looking for one that belongs to them all?"

The disembodied force had startled Loki, he calmed himself when he turned to find only his mother. He then heeded her advice as he began to search further into the book, nearly reaching the end. His emerald eyes lit up as they laid upon a page that held an image that resembled his own dragon egg. As it turns out, it is an Idiosyncratic Dragon's egg and will grow to become quite powerful when it matures.

"I found it! Thank you, Mother!" Loki exclaimed out of excitement.

"You are welcome Loki. Have you found anything else of importance while researching?"

"Yes, I found a substitution recipe for a milk we could use after the egg hatches."

"Very good, be sure to give it to the Head Chef before you attend the feast later tonight."

Suddenly, a cracking sound could be heard throughout the room, Loki and Frigga discovered the source of the noise to be none other than the egg itself. Before any of them could react, the head of a tiny green creature emerged from the crown of the egg. Inspecting it, Loki saw that his newborn dragon had red eyes with black, slitted irises and deep green scales. His favorite color.

"I-It hatched!" He shouted in astonishment, unsure of what to do in this sort of situation. The boy did what any other child would look to his mother for guidance.

"I see, what are you going to name her?"

"Her? You mean it's a girl, how do you know?" He questioned while staring down at the baby creature in his lap. The rest of the shell that had surrounded it was now broken and scattered across his brown trousers.

Forming on Frigga's face was a soft smile as she made eye contact with her son, "I have lived a long life Loki, how could I not?"

He pondered for a moment, unclear of what to say. His green eyes scanned the room until he saw it, an Asgardian lily. Shortly after Loki thought of a befitting name for his new companion, "...Lilith, I shall call my dragon Lilith."

A few years after Lilith had initially hatched from her egg, she unearthed her shape-shifting abilities, taking on the form of an Asgardian female. Due to her fondness of Loki, she has many of the same characteristics, such as green eyes (which are different shades), black hair, and pale skin. She quickly adapted to her new appearance and began to study anything she could with Loki's assistance. Everything seemed to bring a look of wonder to her eyes much like that of a young child (granted she was one). Her eagerness to learn the answers to whatever question that could possibly be asked, eventually lead Lilith to study magic under Frigga's guidance alongside Loki. She excelled with the ability but her skills in magic proved to be no match for Loki who seemed to be equal to, if not greater than a prodigy. Once Odin had received word of this, he officially assigned the position of Loki's guardian to her in hopes that she would protect his youngest son. Promoting the young hybrid to create a contract with the boy, transforming her into a familiar.

 **A/N: Sooooooooo, what do you guys think? It's my first fanfiction so I apologize for anything that confused you and grammatical errors that I missed while editing.**

 **Thank you for reading**


	2. Prologue

**New York City, Ragnarok Nightclub - 11:37 pm**

A young woman sits alone at a bar while observing the dancing forms of strangers all around her with jade irises. Her hair is styled so that it falls to the right side of her head in numerous rose gold colored waves, which was done intentionally in order to reveal that half of her head (the left side) is shaved. She wore a white, sleeveless crop top with the sentence "Bitch, I might be." printed on the front in black calligraphy. Along with a pair of light blue, high waisted shorts that were five inches above the knee and a wedged pair of white, All-Star converse. Completing the look was a black, intricately designed, dragon tattoo across her midsection.

As whatever group that was performing finished their song, they quickly made their way off the stage bidding farewell to the club's attendants. Prompting the woman to take one last swig of her bourbon before leaving the bar to stand where the group had once stood. The music began to play shortly after she prepared herself, microphone held tightly in hand.

 ***Unknown P.O.V***

The blinding stage lights shined brightly on my face, raising my body heat to an uncomfortable level. It was barely noticeable as I continued to perform lively above the roaring crowd. With every harmonious lyric that left my mouth as I sang, members of the audience could be heard mimicking my words. The feeling of euphoria overtaking my senses. Being able to move people with my music, whether it brought them excitement or sorrow, was an impressive ability to possess. Music, singing, in particular, is one of the very few ways I escape the rather harsh reality I live in, especially in times of turmoil. From the moment I walked up the steps and onto the stage to stand before the horde of expectant eyes, it feels as if time freezes in its place. The only thing I can ever hear while performing is the muffled sound of joyous shouts coming from my audience as my heart beats wildly in my chest. Adrenaline filling my veins.

As that last word of the song flows smoothly pass my lips, I exhaled a triumphant sigh before quickly leaving so that the next act could begin. I believe that it was a man by the name of...Jason De Ruler (Though I might be mistaken)?

After watching a bit of his performance from afar, I swiftly made my way through the dancing crowd and up the stairs to the second level. Narrowly dodging a drunken couple as they danced inappropriately around each other, I opened the door to my VIP room. To my surprise someone was already inside, sitting cross-legged on the large couch that was located in the far corner to my right. I carefully made my way into the room while closing the door behind me. The sudden noise caused the head of my uninvited guest to turn in my direction. Upon closer inspection of the man's face, I soon realized that he was an acquaintance of mine. He looked quite different without the formal suit and tie that he usually wore during our previous encounters. Instead, he was wearing a black, buttoned-up dress shirt with a red handkerchief protruding from a single pocket on the right side of his chest. Along with matching colored pants, white loafers, and an expensive analog watch on his left wrist.

I sat down on the red love seat that was conveniently placed in front of the man, leaving only a rectangular coffee table separating us, before speaking to him with my American accent, "Agent Coulson, what a surprise."

"Please Lilith, I'm here as a colleague, call me Phil." He said, uncrossing his legs and leaning forward so that his elbows rested on his knees.

"Alright, _Phil_. What brings you here to my nightclub? Shouldn't you be running errands for Fury and kissing his ass?" I said. After all my years of visiting Midgard, I am still not fond of using such vulgar language but it is a vital part of my mortal façade.

For a brief moment Agent Coulson seemed offended by my remark, before his mouth contorted into a joyless smile as he took on a professional demeanor, "Actually, that's exactly why I'm here," He swiftly picked up a suitcase (that I did not notice before) from the floor and placed it on the table. "Inside this case is your next assignment for S.H.I.E.L.D."

I took the case and opened it to reveal a file for said assignment, "What makes you think that I'm going to do it?"

"It may not be of your own free will, Lilith, but you work for S.H.I.E.L.D now and unless you want to become the next Tony Stark, you'll complete the assignment given to you."

"Oh for fuck's sake!" I had almost forgotten my agreement with the agency. Being that I am a renowned, wealthy, and "gifted" individual in this realm, S.H.I.E.L.D has threatened to expose my abilities as well as the unlawful actions I have committed in order to maintain such wealth if I do not obey their requests. Which include jewel smuggling, criminal relations, drug distribution, tax evasion, etcetera. Luckily, they have yet to discover my true place of origin, Asgard. As far as Director Fury is concerned I only have enhanced strength along with other physical abilities that may aid me in combat.

"Director Fury has also requested that you, or Northern Industries rather, to send us another shipment of combat uniforms."

"Again? Jesus, what have you guys been up too? These requests are getting more frequent by the month."

"My apologies, Ms. Northern, but that's classified information," Agent Coulson stood up while readjusting the sleeves of his shirt, "I'll be back in a month to pick up your report, it should be completed by then." With that said, he left, closing the door softly behind him.

A sigh escaped my lips while I took the file out of the suitcase and quickly skimmed through its many pages. The assignment seems simple enough, all that needed to be done was to gather information on a person of interest (well S.H.I.E.L.D's interest anyway, I, on the other hand, could care less). Once that was finished, I threw the file onto the coffee table as I stood up and made my way over to the door, locking it. I then retrieved a box of matches along with a bottle of Vodka from a nearby mini bar. After pouring a decent amount of the alcoholic beverage into a shot glass, that I drank, prior to lighting a single match. Holding it steadily in front of my face, I inhaled and blew on the faint flame. But instead of extinguishing, the flames became animated to create a circular portal that floated before me in midair. Which I boldly stepped through, resulting in a drastic change in my surroundings. The flames that were behind me vanished, I was now in Asgard, more specifically the center of the palace garden. After glancing around to confirm that I was alone, I altered my appearance using magic but looked up to meet an all too familiar gaze.

"M-My Queen!"

"So, that is where you have been disappearing to all this time, Midgard."

 **###** Regaining my senses I began to speak, "I can explain-" I was abruptly silenced by her Royal Highness gesturing her hand in a way that commanded me to halt in my actions. I suppose I Loki's silver tongue has not influenced me as much as I had hoped.

"There is no need for excuses. As long as your life or that of my children's lives are not endangered then there is no need for me to be concerned with whatever it was you were doing,"

I bowed my head in respect, "Thank you, my Queen, it is greatly appreciated."

With quick steps she had approached and caringly wrapped a single arm around my shoulders in a hug, "Lilith, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Frigga, or mother even. I did aid Loki in raising you as a hatchling, you have every right to refer to me as such," Frigga playfully insisted, guiding me out of the garden while doing so.

Once we had made it back to the entrance and stepped out, to be surprised by the aforementioned God of Mischief, he appeared to be fleeing from someone or something. Breaking in front of us, Loki took a moment to regain his breath as he leaned hunched over with a hand resting on each knee.

"Greetings Mother. Lilith, where were you!" He questioned, slightly relieved to have found his familiar.

"That is for me to know and you to be oblivious of," I began with a bold remark, "Are you in some sort of trouble again?"

"Of course not, I-"

"My son, it would be wise for you tell her and I the truth," Frigga warned.

He exhaled, "I may or may not have caused some unwarranted mischief."

"To whom?" I asked, even though I am already aware of the answer.

"Thor, Lady Sif, and the Warriors Three, I gave them all a potion I had fabricated"

Before any of us were able to say another word, a harsh shout could be heard. Turning our heads had revealed its origin to be none other than Sif, or so it seemed, "THERE! HE IS OVER THERE!" Astonishingly she had Mjolnir in her grasp and was sprinting in our direction.

Fear shined brightly in Loki's eyes as he began to panic, "Quickly, transform into a horse!"

Without hesitation, I obeyed his command and began to trot in the opposite direction that the others were approaching from as he leaped onto my back. Using the heels of his feet, he prodded at my sides, signaling me to accelerate. The sound of my hooves clattering on the stones beneath us muffled the bitter words and courses that spewed from the mouths of their pursuers.

In between breaths, I questioned Loki further about the situation, "What was the purpose of the potion?"

"It exchanges the minds between any and all of those who drink it."

"For Odin's sake, Loki! Let us hope you are fortunate enough to make it out of this situation alive." I replied as newly found anxiety grew within my chest

 *******************************************  
Meanwhile, Frigga watched the entire situation unfold before her eyes with a grin on her face, "They never change," With that said, she made her way towards the palace to visit her loving husband.

 **A message from Lilith**

My name is Lilith and in the realm Midgard, I have adopted the last name of Northern. Due to all of my underground activities over the centuries, I now own a successful company by the name of Northern Industries. That specializes in the production of weaponry, electronics, as well as clothing. Which is how I supply S.H.I.E.L.D with their increasing demands of combat uniforms along with other types of wearable clothing. Being the performer that I am, I also own a growing chain of Nightclubs that are home to concerts held by various singers that are frequently visited by many celebrities. Including the genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist himself Tony Stark, otherwise known as the Iron Man. Though he may not admit it, the man enjoys spending time at any one of my nightclub's locations.

Even with that explanation, you being the reader, of course, may be wondering where our beloved God of Mischief may be hiding. You will just have to continue reading in order to find out, but you have my word that he will reappear soon. This is only the beginning of something greater.

Farewell~

 **A/N: I hope everyone likes how the story is going so far, it takes me forever to write a complete chapter...I will try to update this story every Friday from now on but since its summer for me they might come earlier (^-^). See ya next time!**


	3. Lilith: 1 Sif: 0

A woman clad in black armor with long black hair cascading down her back walks swiftly through the halls of the Asgardian palace. Her jade eyes moved to and fro, observing her surroundings as she made her way to her destination. A towering set of double doors decorated with intricate designs quickly came into view and she readily approached them. Using both of her hands, she opened the doors to reveal the room of none other than the God of Mischief himself. His sleeping figure rested soundlessly on his side within the king-sized bed under a white, satin blanket. The woman quietly entered the room with careful footsteps as to not wake the raven-haired prince before making her way into the adjoined washroom. She turned the knobs on the tub's faucet and waited for the water to turn the perfect temperature before filling it. Once the tub was at full capacity she added an assortment of scented oils as well as bath salts to the water. The woman then made her way to the god's bedside, eyeing him before exhaling an irritated sigh.

After a short while, the women spoke. "It is time to wake up Loki." She said while slightly shaking the sleeping prince.

"Leave me be, Lilith," Loki replied groggily as he turned away from the woman, much to her dismay.

"At this rate, you are going to be late for the morning meal with Thor and the others

Loki stubbornly continued sleeping which occurred often and with each time they arrived late to the meal, Lilith would be scolded by either Frigga or the mighty Allfather himself. They considered it her responsibility to manage Loki when in all actuality it should be the other way around. She was technically a familiar, his familiar, and that is all anyone else has ever viewed her as, even with her Asgardian appearance. There were exceptions, such as Queen Frigga and the man whom she's supposedly contracted with, Loki. Others in her position would be furious, but how could she be angry with the ones that took her in and cared for her. Lilith owes everything to Frigga, to Loki, she would not be who she is today without them and for that she is eternally grateful.

The prince covered his face in pillows that muffled his voice as he tiredly spoke, "Then grant me ten more minutes of rest."

"We can either do this the easy way or the hard way~" Lilith sang. She patiently for a reply, but when she receives none a mischievous smirk formed on her lips, "Well, I suppose we will have to do it the hard way then, not that I have any objections."

A lizard-like tail suddenly appeared from her lower back which she used to strike Loki's rear end like a whip. The blanket that covered him proved to provide little protection from her attack as he jolted up in a sitting position with a surprised shout. Lilith could not help but laugh at her own actions.

After running a pale hand through his messy hair with an aggravated sigh, he stared menacingly at the women standing at his bedside. "You are going to pay for that," Loki growled, his voice hoarse from a night of disuse. He adjusted himself, prompting the remainder of the blanket that covered his body to fall and expose his pale, bare chest. She would not admit it, but it was quite an engrossing sight to behold.

"I'm sure you will. Now hurry and go wash up, I already drew you a bath." As Lilith said this, she took a hold of Loki's forearms and pulled him from his bed. He now stood before her, being the same height they easily made eye contact. She then began to examine him closely, her brows furrowed in utter concentration.

He grew concerned from her unusual display of body language, "What? What is it?"

"Nothing it's just that-" Lilith unexpectedly began to repeatedly prod him in the chest, more specifically his pectorals. "You are more muscular than I thought. With a little more training you might turn out like Thor." She joked.

Loki rolled his eyes, his trademark smirk threatening to grace his features. "Stop that!" He chided, swatting the female's hand away.

Lilith laughed, annoying the prince was one her favorite pastimes, "Fine. Fine. Here are your clothes, now hurry along before the water becomes cold," She said while pushing him into the washroom and slamming the door closed. As Loki readied for the day, she quickly prepared his bed and repolished the armor that he wore often since it was still layered in grime. "I swear, the handmaidens can never do anything right. How in the Nine Realms is this still dirty?" She muttered to herself. Once that was concluded, she made her way over to his weapons cabinet where he kept his vast collection of daggers. Upon inspection, she noticed that some were quite dull while others seemed as if they had never been used before.

"Why do you never allow the Handmaidens do their duties?" Loki spoke, startling Lilith, who jerked forward. Accidentally injuring herself with the dagger she that was attempting to sharpen in the process.

"Dammit! If they knew how to do their job correctly I would." She looked down at her hand to see that there was an extensive, bleeding cut across her the palm of her left hand. An icy pair of hands soon held her own as they placed a soft cloth over her open wound, she looked up to find a set of emerald eyes that were a few shades brighter than her own.

"Are you alright?"

"Y-Yes." Lilith pulled her hands out of Loki's, "No need to worry, it will heal on its own soon enough...You really need to stop scaring me like that."

"Consider it payback for earlier." He began as he walked towards the door, "Are you going to join me or not?"

"I am!" Lilith returned the dagger she was sharpening to where it belonged. She then shifted into the form of a small dragon and perched herself on top of his right shoulder as he made his way out of the door. Currently, on their way to the banquet hall, a soft yawn could soon be heard escaping his lips, a hand politely placed over his own mouth, "Why must I spend another day around that blundering buffoon and his companions?" He complained.

The creature on his shoulder perked up at upon hearing his words, "You could always spend a day or two with me on Midgard?"

"Midgard? That would be impossible, Heimdall would never allow us to use the Bifrost without Father's permission,"

"You forget that I am capable of traveling between realms of my own ability as a result of being half dragon,"

Loki halted in his steps. "I have forgotten nothing, this is the first I am ever hearing of such an ability,"

"Is that so? I could have sworn I told you as soon as I discovered it?" Lilith shrugged, taking a moment to analyze her memories. "Now that I think about it, I have not told anyone of it before. Oops." She laughed, feeling embarrassed. A brief moment of silence hung over them before he returned to making his way towards their destination.

"Is that where you disappear to during the day, Midgard?

"Yes. I am proud to say that have built quite the life for myself amongst the mortals,"

"I see. I have not visited the realm in a few millennia, it would be interesting to see how much it has changed. I doubt they would worship me as a god at this point."

"Obviously, they are far too evolved for that now."

"Oh shut up, what do you know," Loki grumbled as he stopped once more, seemingly pondering something. Lilith saw this and questioned the mischievous prince, "What is it?"

"How has Father not yet discovered your ability, surely either Huggin or Munin have noticed your frequent absences and informed him of such?" Loki asked as he began walking once again.

"How could they? It is not difficult to outsmart a pair of bird brained Ravens. I wait until after they depart in the mornings before traveling to Midgard like any intelligent being would. But I always have to cautious and return before they do in the evenings to whisper into Odin's ears. Which, I might add, is quite unsettling, to say the least."

"I agree, there must be more efficient ways of keeping watch over the realm."

Before Lilith had a chance to reply, she was interrupted by a thunderous voice, "Brother! I see that you are on your way to banquet hall as well! Would you mind if we joined you?" Thor asked in an unnecessarily loud voice as he approaches the duo. The warriors three, as well as Lady Sif, were following close behind while having a friendly conversation about Thor's amusing behavior.

"No, of course not," The Trickster replied, sarcasm evident in his voice. The only one who noticed his harsh tone was none other than his entrusted familiar.

After a minute or two of walking, with Loki leading the way, they had arrived at their intended destination. They quickly seated themselves at the far end of the elongated table. Loki sat next Hogunn while Thor placed himself in between his brother and a starving Volstagg. Lady Sif was across from them next to Fandral.

Everyone soon began eating the food that had been set out by servants prior to anyone's arrival. Which consisted of roasted pheasant, boar, loafs of bread, and an assortment of fruits and vegetables. Loki cautiously chose an appropriate amount of whatever he desired, careful as not overeat. In contrast, Thor and his companions ate as if it was their last meal, sending bits of food in all directions. All except for Sif that is, she ate in a more civil manner.

Loki watched the men eat in the corner of his eye, 'Why must they always eat like pigs, it is quite disgusting,' He complained telepathically to Lilith. She was still in dragon form and rested on a custom made perch in front of him.

'If you are that bothered by it then tell him yourself out loud instead of mentally to me,' She chided in reply.

'We have been through this before, that of never listens to what I have to say. No one does,'

'That is absurd, I listen, and so does your mother. If anything people listen to your words too well because of that silver tongue of yours.' As she thought this, Lilith stole a piece of meat off of Loki's plate, 'How else would you have earned the title of the God of Mischief and Lies?'

'I suppose so. My silver tongue can only take me but so far,' He sighed, fiddling with the food that was still left on his plate, 'It cannot work for everyone. I have learned through experience that manipulation is the key to achieve whatever your heart desires.'

'Well, then it is a good thing that you are skilled at it.'

Loki was about to speak, but was interrupted by Volstagg, "Lilith! My Pheasant here seems to not have been cooked all the way!" He held up the drum of meat while arching his eyebrow, "Would you mind doing the honors and roast it for me?"

"What will I receive in return?"

"A good portion of red meat as well as a good friend's gratitude!"

The dragon hybrid did love her red meat, "Alright," With that, she flew from her perch and landed in front of the large man. Who in return held out the poultry as she regurgitated flames from her esophagus, roasting it to perfection. Sharing the enormous pile of with Lilith, Volstagg continued eating his meal. This was a common occurrence between the two since they bond over anything edible.

Loki observed the scene unfold before him, igniting a fire of jealousy in his chest. He was not fond of the idea of his familiar spending time with anyone else but him. After all, he did not want to lose only true companion...or is there something more to this than what meets the eye?

Seeing the speed at which Lilith was eating caused Volstagg to speak, "Be careful not to overindulge yourself, you might gain unnecessary weight," He joked, mouth full half chewed boar.

"What? Afraid that I might turn out like you?" She quickly retorted.

A heavy layer of silence fell over them, neither of the two breaking eye contact as they stared sternly at one another, moments later they burst out laughing.

Sif did not take her words as a joke but instead as an insult. She stood up abruptly from her seat, slamming her palms on the table, "I will not stand idly by as my friend is disrespected in my presence!"

"Lady Sif, there is no need to overreact it was just a joke between two friends." Volstagg Defended.

Fandral grabbed ahold of her forearm, "How about you step outside for a moment, to calm yourself down. Right Hogun?" The blonde haired man looked at his friend with a crooked smile on his face. All he received from him was a grunt in reply and a slight nod of the head. He did not even bother to turn to Thor for assistance because all he was interested in seeing the two women finally fight each other for the first time in centuries.

"I have no need to calm down because I am not overreacting!" She yelled, yanking her arm out of Fandral's grip. Her eyes met with the familiar's, anger present in every aspect of her face "I challenge you to a battle, if I win, you will apologize sincerely to Volstagg."

"And if I win, you will have to kneel on the ground and apologize to me. Deal?" Lilith devilishly smirked, adding more fuel to Sif's enraged fire.

"Deal!" With that, she quickly left the room and head towards the training field, her opponent doing the same.

Everyone who was present to witness the sudden outburst hastily returned to their meal so they could arrive in time to watch the brawl. Loki, Thor, and the Warriors Three were the first to leave.

"Do you really want to do this?" The raven-haired prince questioned.

Lilith flew into the ring made of wooden fences before returning to her Asgardian form. She stretched her muscles in preparation for the oncoming battle, "Sif was the one who started this, I will be the one to finish this"

"The last time the both of you disagreed, she was the victor."

"That was only because I let her. It was part of my plan to have Sif become overconfident in her own abilities and underestimate me the next time we faced."

"A plan for what exactly?"

Lilith looked back at Loki, a sinister grin was plastered on her face, "To humiliate her."

Just the Lady Sif had entered the ring and the last few spectators had arrived, forming a rather large crowd. She had her signature weapon, a sword, in her right hand with a small shield worn on the other. Slowly, the two began to circle each other in wait to see who would make the first move.

"What? Are you too frightened to pick up a weapon, or even attack me?" The brunette taunted prior to beginning her assault. Sif slashed and stabbed at Lilith but each attack was met with her armored covered forearms as she defended herself. This went on for a few more minutes before the hybrid was struck in the face by a shield, losing her footing, falling back onto the ground. The people around them gasped in surprise, some of them even began chanting the female warrior's name.

She looked down at the individual she had challenged in a spiteful manner, "I would hurry at apologizing if I were you," Her back was now turned as she celebrated her supposed victory before a malevolent laugh could be heard from behind. The crowd halted their actions at the sound of it. Sif aggravatedly turned around to witness Lilith standing up while wiping a thin line of blood off her face. Her once jade irises were now crimson as well as the tips of her black hair.

Without warning, Lilith charged towards her opponent at an amazing speed, she ducked and maneuvered around the incoming attacks. She jabbed Sif in the throat, with her elbow, forcing the warrior to move her left hand to clutch the impacted area. Before she had time to do anything else, Lilith rushed behind her and kicked the of her in the back of her knees. Resulting in Sif collapsing to the ground, dropping her sword in the process and allowing Loki's familiar to steal it away from her and place it less than a centimeter away from her carotid artery.

"You were saying?" She mocked whilst tilting her head much like a child would. Stepping back to give the woman some time to recollect her bearing.

"This is far from over," After Sif had steadied her breathing and stood back up, eyeing the one who had landed her on the ground in the first place. A bead of sweat running down her forehead. An anonymous person threw another sword into the ring, while another handed Lilith a shield, which both had happily accepted. Each took a moment to adjust to the weight of their new items and as if on cue they once again began attacking one another.

 ***Lilith P.O.V***

This time I was the first to attack. I plunged my sword forward only to have Sif dodge it entirely, annoying me. Next, I swiftly swung her shield around, hitting her in the head and catching my opponent off guard once again. Distancing myself in order to prepare for my next move, I waited for an opening before leaping forward and in a futile attempt to injure her. At least I was able pushed back a few feet, giving me a chance to gain the upper hand. She then forced my sword to the ground as I was momentarily blinded by the bright rays of the sun. Followed by her counterattacking, I was barely able to block it since it took me by surprise. I dodged her once again, succeeded by two minutes of our weapons clashing together. My forehead was now covered in perspiration from the summer's intense heat. Meaning I had to end this quickly before it begins to spread across my entire body.

Refocusing on the matter at hand, I saw that Sif had leaped into the air, acting upon reflex I utilized my shield in order to disarm her. I gave out a triumphant shout when she cried out in pain, a black bruise was beginning to appear on her arm. Using the distraction caused by her pain, I used all of my strength to kick her in the abdomen. Sending her flying backward before she fell face first into the dirt, shield no longer in hand. While struggling to get up, she rid her mouth of any dirt that had entered her mouth earlier. I had to hold in my laughter at the sight.

I could hear faint curses emanating from Sif's mouth as I approached her after relieving myself of my own shield. In offense, she held up her lost sword and swung it tiredly in my direction, which I easily avoided by stepping to the side. The action was repeated as I parried the blow, spun around on my heel, and sliced the brunette's knee cap. I assaulted her with multiple strikes not too long afterward, she was only able to duck out her head of the way. Sif wants for my legs but I lifted them out of the way and sent the butt of my swords handled into her upper arm near the shoulder. Fed up, she ran at me flailing her weapon around without a single thought. I maneuvered around her uncoordinated movements and simply used my hand to propel her away from me. I adjusted my position so that I was now standing directly in front of the female warrior.

Just by observing the expression on her face, I could see that she was mentally as well as physically exhausted (I am surprised that she has not given up, or even fainted yet). But that was soon replaced by a look determination as she began her onslaught once again, for the final time. I grabbed her arm, tossing her weapon outside of the rink and into a group of spectators, who (luckily for me) were left unharmed. Noticing a weak point in her armor, I shoved my sword straight through her shoulder. She shrieked in agony and fell to her worn torn knees I then pulled out the melt weapon and lunge aggressively forward. My sword was halfway toward its destination when I could have sworn that I heard Thor faintly call out my name. I chose to ignore the thought as I continued my attack.

"LILITH! STOP!" Loki! Hearing his voice commanding me to stop snapped me out of my fighting trance. It took a second to realize that I was only a millimeters away from piercing Sif's heart, ending her immortal life. I dropped the weapon and saw her collapse, she was now lying unconscious in the dirt. Thor carefully cradled her body in his arms, so he could take her to the healers along with the Warriors Three.

 ***Loki P.O.V***

Lilith stared unblinkingly at her surroundings after her victory, seemingly detached from reality. This was a rare occurrence for her, which worried me. I was soon by her side and rested my hand on her shoulder. No reaction. Moving so that I was now in between her and the dispersing crowd, I could see that her eyes were now red in color. A sign that she had briefly lost control of her feral behavior and was truly intending to kill Lady Sif.

I gently placed my hand on either side of her face, caressing my thumbs on cheeks, "Lilith," I called her name and earned no reply, "Lilith!" I shook her. To my relief, her eyes returned to their original shade as she finally responded to me.

"I guess I won?" She sheepishly smiled at me. I pulled her close into a hug and moved a single hand to place it on the back of her head. The thought of her losing complete self-control evident in mind provoking me to do so to my surprise she returned it, "I apologize for worrying you."

"Apology accepted, but the ones you should be apologizing to are Sif and the others. You are never battling again unless it is necessary."

Lilith suddenly pulled out of the hug, "The whole point of this was to get her to apologize to me."

I could not help but roll my eyes at that statement.


	4. Midgard

**3\. Midgard**

Many hours have passed since Lady Sif had failed to defeat her adversary in battle and was now lying unconscious in the palace's healing room. Many purple bruises were scattered across her broken and battered body with the major injury to her shoulder wrapped in bandages that were stained with blood. Fandral was quietly sitting at her bedside while Thor, along with the others, went to retrieve dinner. The womanizer was worried for his friends well being but could bring himself to be angry with Lilith as it was not her fault that the situation had escalated so quickly. If only the same could be said for Thor as well as his father.

Meanwhile, the aforementioned female was standing alone on her golden balcony as she stared out into the distance. The sky held a fiery, orange hue as the sun was setting peacefully over the horizon. A sigh escaped her lips as she fiddled with the smooth fabric of the dress she now wore, replacing her usual armor. Unbeknownst to her, Loki had entered her room and began to approach with a plate of food in his hand.

"Lilith, you have yet to eat dinner," He said, whilst presenting her possible meal which consisted mostly of meat with a piece of bread.

"I do not have much of an appetite," She sheepishly smiled in his direction.

Loki set the plate down on a nearby table before placing himself beside his familiar where he also began to watch the sun, "What is troubling you? It must be quite upsetting to tarnish your never-ending hunger," He said half-jokingly.

"It is just...I fear that I may lose my self-control again and accidentally murder someone one day." By now Lilith was holding tightly onto the railing of the balcony, her knuckles white from the pressure. Loki noticed this, ushering him to put a comforting, yet cold hand on top of her own which calmed her a bit.

A concerned look washed across his face as a guilt weighed heavily on his chest. In all actuality, when she was a child, Lilith had indeed killed a servant within the place when she was still adapting to her new abilities. It was a tragic accident that had traumatized the hybrid, sending her into a deep depression. For months Lilith had barricaded herself within her room, only allowing a certain number of people enter, even then it was for only a short while. She could no longer bring herself to smile, laugh, or play, all of those actions were replaced by sorrow. Until one day Loki had had enough, he used his knowledge of magic to cast a spell on his familiar so that she had no recollection of the incident. After which he pleaded with Thor, along with everyone else who inhabited the castle to hide the truth from her.

"We both know that you would never do such a thing," Following his words, Lilith had moved her hand away from his touch, distancing herself from him.

"How would you know! Sif would be dead right now if I had never heard you shouting my name!" She began as tears streamed down her face, "I was just so angry-at her-at Odin, everyone! It overwhelmed me and when I caught the scent of her blood, everything went dark," Lilith stared down at her trembling hands.

Loki hastily took her hands in his own and began rubbing his thumbs in a circular motion against them. His gaze met her own as they remained silent for a few moments, "Fortunately for us, I will always have you by my side as my guardian, accompanying me, protecting me from whatever I cannot defend myself against," He swiftly wiped away her remaining tears upon saying those heartfelt words. Coaxing a grin to form on her face and grace her features prior to him speaking once again, "And I shall do the same in return, for we are inseparable."

"Your words are quite flattering, to say the least."

"What can I say, it is a gift bestowed upon me by a higher power."

"Now I regret complimenting you, your already inflated ego has grown even larger."

"Is that any way to speak to a prince of Asgard?"

"Loki, the greatest trickster in all of the Nine Realms, please accept my most humble apology!"

"Was the sarcasm necessary?"

"Very," Their cheerful laughter soon followed, floating high into the now star-filled sky. But it was interrupted by a monstrous growl that derived from Lilith's empty stomach, "It appears that my appetite has finally returned."

After a half hour or so, she had finished her meal, leaving the two to bask in each other's presence as they observed the night sky and its vast number of constellations. The air was light, overflowing with the drunken chortles of warriors from all across Asgard having the time of their lives while guzzling down mouthfuls of mead. Everyone was at peace, perfect, it seemed as if there was not a problem in existence making the night one to be remembered. The previous events that occurred during the light of day had seemingly faded away, similar to that of a dream. Unfortunately, Lilith had an ominous suspicion that something catastrophic will unfold before their eyes in a matter of time. The question is, what, and if she and Loki would be the source of such a problem or innocent bystanders forced into the center chaos.

A soft, exasperated sigh made its way past her lips as she thought about the impending danger, "Why must there always be conflict?" She whispered rhetorically to herself so Loki could not hear.

"Did you say something?"

"No, nothing of importance anyway."

Without warning an enraged shout could be heard echo within the walls of the palace, it belonged to Thor and he did not sound happy. His booming footsteps came soon after, becoming louder by the second as he grew closer to the room in which they resided. An obvious signal for Lilith to lock her door and reinforce it with a powerful enchantment to give her time to escape. Thor was undeniably coming to confront her about Lady Sif's current condition since he could longer suppress his anger.

She turned to face Loki as she spoke with a smug look on her face, "Well, Loki, the time has come for you to accompany me to Midgard."

"That is one effective way to avoid my brother's wrath." He commented, still standing on the balcony, "How do you suppose that we-," Loki was roughly pushed over the edge of the railing before he had a chance to finish speaking. He fearfully called out for his familiar's name as he began plummeting towards the ground.

Having lost the last bit of his patience, Thor uses Mjolnir to break through the door and charged into the room with the remnants of the warriors three behind him. Just in time to witness the very being he was searching for laughing over the railing. After making his known (if it wasn't already) he threw his weapon so that it came dangerously close to Lilith's head. Once the familiar's eyes met his, he glared her before noticing that his younger brother was nowhere to be found. Which proved to be suspicious since the two were always together like a pair of conjoined twins whenever they were in the palace.

"Where is Loki!"

"Well, before you burst into my room unannounced, I pushed him over the railing and off the balcony."

"HOW DARE YOU!" Thor shouted as he began to near here, his pace quickening with each step.

Lilith chuckled at his actions as she climbed onto the railing and allowed herself to fall backward with her limbs spread out in the shape of a starfish. She then swiftly rotated her body in mid-air, bringing her arms and legs closer to her body in an attempt to become more aerodynamic. Deeming that she was an appropriate distance away from the Loki, she transformed into a large, black dragon and dove further downward to catch him before he ceased to exist (in the world of the living anyway). Immense relief filling his veins as he was presently riding on Lilith's back and did not have to be scraped off the streets.

"A warning would have been nice!"

"If I had told you what I was going to do in advance, you would have protested, making it all the more difficult for me us to escape Thor."

"Unbelievable."

Shortly after their conversation had ended, they began to ascend high above into the atmosphere, hidden from the dwellers below by a thick layer of white clouds. Loki could not help but gawk at such a breathtaking sight, the moon looked gigantic from where they were with the stars twinkling brighter than ever before. A rare yet mesmerizing sight to behold.

Sadly, the blissful moment was cut short by a bolt of lighting grazing one of Lilith's wings, burning it. She let out a pained roar as her figure wobbled and they decreased in altitude. Thor's triumphant call was heard from behind as he used Mjolnir to soar through the sky. He then attempted to land on top of the dragon near his brother but he had mistakenly fallen for another one of Loki's illusions and was now plummeting to the ground below. Fortunately for the blonde haired prince, he was caught by his companions in a hovering vessel. Scanning the sky overhead, he let out a grunt in defeat when he could not locate the mischievous duo.

"Fandral informed us that Lady Sif has awakened and wishes to see us," Volstagg said in a careful manner as a to not upset an already angered Thor.

"Fine, let us return to her."

 *********************************************************************************

Loki silently observed their retreat from afar while he and Lilith were cloaked by an enchantment above them. He waited for a few minutes before dispelling his magic with a flash of green light, "They are gone,"

"Thank Valhalla!"

The following five minutes were filled with lighthearted banter as they flew across the darkened sky on their way to the edge of Asgard where the waterfalls deep into the unknown. Once they had reached that point, Loki braced himself while his familiar regurgitated billowing flames from her esophagus. Creating a portal from the fire that she simply flew through so they could be transported to her desired realm, Midgard. The temperature change was drastic, the air had turned cold and his every exhale became visible in small puffs. Snowflakes fell individually from the clouds underneath them, by looking through the small breaks in between clouds, it was clear that this had been going on for quite some time. The many houses below, as well as the streets, were blanketed with layers of snow, making it difficult to distinguish when one mortal residence stopped and another began. It did prove interesting for Loki to compare the numerous differences he noticed from when he was here last. In his opinion, the Midgardians were evolving at a rapidly impressive rate, but he would never voice his thought due to pride.

Finished with his observations, he began to speak, "Where are we?"

"A European country known as Greenland, I have some business to attend to here before I take you to another location," In all honesty, it would draw too much attention to themselves if she were to fly through the sky in the light of day. Their visit to the frigid place served as a way to prepare the Asgardian prince for the realm that was in store for him. "And before you ask, it will be New York City, a highly populated place filled with extravagant sights," Lilith explained, excitement etched in her voice. She has waited decades (ever since the start of the twenty-first century) to bring someone along with her to such an entertaining place.

In a short period of time, the familiar had landed on top of a large building and allowed Loki to climb off of her before she shifted into her usual form. Still wearing the same dress from before, she began shivering from the cold weather. Which urged her to quickly usher him through a doorway and down a short staircase.

The building was actually a fancily decorated home with multiple stories, introducing the God of Mischief to common electronics that were unfamiliar to him. He walked further into the room, oblivious to the fact that Lilith had disappeared down yet another staircase to do who knows what.

 ***Loki P.O.V***

Taking in my new surroundings, I took it upon myself to explore the new area and the entirety of its unique furniture. I strolled around, feeling the soft fabric that covered the various settees before taking notice of the carpeted floor. Almost everything was either in a shade of vermillion or another vibrant color such as indigo. Many bookcases littered the walls along with photos of who I could only assume to be Lilith with individuals I did not know. The thought of her conversing with strangers, let alone mortals is unsettling to me. After inspecting the rest of what I have concluded to be the great room, I entered the next one that appeared to be the kitchen. It was rather small and less decorated compared to the one within the palace. I began fiddling with the nobs on the oven when I was startled by Lilith.

"If you are finished with trying to burn down my burn down my fine establishment, I would like to find you a befitting outfit worthy of a commoner!" Turning to face her, I saw that she had altered her appearance once more, her black hair was now a purple metallic. With the addition of rebellious styled clothing and cosmetics. But she failed to hide her bandaged forearm from my sight under her sleeve.

All I could do was stare at the dimwitted being, who is suppose to serve as my protector, "And I call you my guardian."

"Fine, A high-class individual."

After what seemed like hours Lilith had forced convinced me to use magic to hide my true identity so that I now had short, curly blonde hair, and blue eyes. Completing the look was a semi formal ensemble that I had chosen for myself among her collection of male clothing. I had to say that it was considerably comfortable in contrast to the dense armor I typically wore on Asgard.

"Now, you are ready for New York. Let's get a move on!" She exclaimed with a strange new accent.

 ***Third person P.O.V***

The two residents of Asgard arrived in the bustling at eight o'clock in the morning and had hastily made their way to where they took photos with people dressed in costumes. Next Lilith had dragged Loki to the Manhattan Mall where she spent a few hours buying new clothes and accessories for them both, simultaneously explaining what everything was to the raven-haired prince. Around noon they ate a fulfilling lunch at Keen's Steakhouse before heading to a nearby Ice cream shop for a cool dessert. Unsurprisingly, Loki chose to try a scoop of mint chocolate chip in a small cup while Lilith enjoyed her double scoop of chocolate ice cream in an old-fashioned cone. They then spent some time in an arcade where they challenged each other in various activities late into the evening. At first, she was winning, but much to her dismay, Loki became accustomed to the games, quickly turning the tables. When the clock struck seven, they attended a relaxing concert at Carnegie Hall. An hour had passed soon marking its conclusion, subsequently permitting Lilith to lead Loki on foot to none other than her Ragnarok Night club.

"We should be there in few minutes," She stated while holding her arm as she continued forward.

"Midgard is far more interesting than I had first thought."

"I told you so."

"But I do not understand why you speak with an accent?"

"It's part of the persona I created for myself here and it's no different from your tricks either."

Loki nodded his head in agreement, "What was that frozen dessert we had eaten earlier called again? I have grown quite fond of it."

Lilith laughed at his childish question, "It's called Ice cream, Loki, and I'm glad you liked it,"

Suddenly, a group of four men emerged from the shadows of a nearby alley, one held a gun while the others hand pocket knives, "Hand over the cash and no one gets hurt," The leader of the muggers demanded.

Loki stepped forward in an attempt to attack them but Lilith put a hand on his chest in order to stop him, "You bastards interrupted our conversation."

"I'll say this one more time bitch. Hand. Over. The. Money,"

"Fine, if you want my money so badly, come take it."

With that said he aimed his gun at her heart and shot it but became horrified as soon as he saw that she remained standing, unfazed and unharmed. His hands began to shake before he signaled his associates to begin their assault on the two Asgardians. Knowing that it was her duty to protect the prince at all cost, she fought on her own. So when one of the men charged at her with a knife, she blocked it and stabbed the man in the chest with his own weapon. Pulling it back out to only throw it at the head of another who tried to impale her from behind. While an extra bullet was shot from the gun, she kicked the last knife-wielder in the groin and tossed him in front of the incoming projectile. Now there was only one terrified man left alive, "Just who the hell are you!" He shouted.

"Lilith Northern."

The thief's eyes widened when he recognized her name, "Northern! A-as in Northern Industries!"

"Yeah, you fucked up."

By now he was kneeling on the pavement in an attempt to plead for his life, "If I had known who you were I would have never tried to steal from you and your boyfriend! Please don't kill me, I promise it will never happen again!"

"You're lucky I was in a good mood, now leave," The man began to run back into the alley he had come from when Lilith's eyes turned a bright red.

"You are not going to let him live are you?" Loki asked, finally breaking his silence.

"Nope, he was dead the moment he called me a bitch," As she said those words, an illuminated, green bow created from magic formed in her hands, as well as an arrow. Another second later an arrow pierced through the fleeing man's back.

 ***Time Skip***

The two approached the front entrance where they were stopped by the bouncer, "Hey boss, dye ya hair again?"

"No shit! I'm glad you noticed though." Loki watched silently from the sidelines as the two conversed with one another, shocked by Lilith's use of such vulgar language.

He snickered, "Feisty as ever, who's this ya got with you, your boyfriend?"

"This is...Tom, he's a friend of mine."

"You say that now." The bouncer teased as he stepped out of the way to let them inside. A few feet through

"Shut the hel up Leo! Or I swear to god that I'm gonna kick you where the sun don't shine!"

"Gotcha boss!" Leo said as he playfully gave her a fake salute. She then took Loki by hand and carefully guided him through the dancing crowd and up to her V.I.P room where he took a seat on a nearby couch. Lilith then poured two classes of Sunset rum, handing him one before sitting across from him. He sat there in silence as he contemplated something while he spun the alcoholic liquid in his cup.

"So, who's Leo?"


	5. Dare To Steal

"So, who's Leo?" Loki asked as he made eye contact with the female across from him.

Lilith could not help but laugh before taking another swig of her drink and answering his question, "He's just an employee of mine, no need to worry, unless..." She said whilst dragging on the last word of the sentence, "Someone's jealous?" She said as she covered her mouth in mock surprise.

The God of Mischief's heart ran laps in his chest, but in contrast to his feelings and thoughts, he displayed no reaction externally, "Nonsense, I was merely curious of your relation to the mortal, the conversation you two had shared earlier was quite odd," He stated, taking a sip of his beverage, "The alcohol here compares to none on Asgard,"

'Nice way to change the subject' Lilith thought to herself before speaking,"Believe it or not, but this is the strongest alcohol that Midgard has to offer."

"Can you please stop with that infernal accent, it's maddening."

"Glady, _Your Highness_." Lilith teased the Prince as she reverted back to her normal speech. Finishing the last of her Rum, she arose from her seat in order to retrieve more.

After which, Loki chose to examine the room, taking note of a file lying on the table in front of him with its contents scattered about. He carefully took the first sheet of parchment and skimmed its many words with his shining emerald orbs, "Why must you gather information on a mortal?" He asked, briefly looking up from what he was reading, " More specifically, a man by the name of Kingpin."

"Norns! That had completely slipped my mind!" Lilith slammed her now full glass onto a nearby countertop, spilling some of the rum in the process. She then approached Loki, stealing the paper from his grasp once it was within her reach, "And to make matters worse, the date is set for tomorrow!" She complained, ruffling her hair in frustration. If she does not have the information S.H.E.I.L.D desires by the time Coulson arrives to retrieve it, the life she has spent centuries building for herself would be for nothing!

Taking out her phone in a panic, she attempted to dial a number before it rang, her ringtone blaring from the speakers. _**'Making my way down tow-'**_ Preventing herself from further embarrassment, she hurriedly answered the call (in her American accent). "Xavier! I'm glad you called! Why do you keep changing my fucking ringtone to A Thousand Miles!" She hurriedly badgered the man on the phone. Who in return laughed before speaking, "I'm doing great, thanks for asking boss. Where have you been anyway, I've been trying to reach you for weeks!"

"Just get to the point already, why'd you call?"

"Well, me being the loyal henchmen I could be, went to go check up on you since you were off the grid for so long," He began with a tease. "You weren't there, but lucky for you, I saw the file you left behind. I've already found all of the information you need on Kingpin. By the looks of it, S.H.I.E.L.D's only interested in him is because he stole some experimental tech from them and Stark Industries." Xavier explained through the muffled background noises on his end of the conversation.

"You couldn't have just handed me the info?" Lilith complained, a weight lifting off her shoulders as the anxiety she had felt moments ago vanished.

"That was the plan until one of our guys just told me that Kingpin's goons stole some of your things from Northern Industries. I thought it was best to let know as soon as I heard."

The anxiety that had disappeared soon returned, but instead, took on the form of rage once she had heard the news. Fortunately, she was able to retain most of her composer, "As usual, you did a good job. Expect a bonus in this week's pay." Before her trusted subordinate had a chance to express his thanks, she ended the call. Immediately, turning towards Loki with vermilion eyes, ripe with bile, along with a grimace taking shape on her features.

The expression on Lilith's face worried Loki, as well as the shade of her eyes, a color he has never before seen within her usual jade orbs. He attempted to ask if she was alright, his action proving fruitless as he was ignored by his familiar who entered another doorway. Slamming it shut behind her with such force that it shook the entire room. Shortly after, aggravated muttering could be heard emanating from behind the door. Provoking the god to anxiously pace throughout the as he was unsure of what to do in this sort of situation.

Loki soon grew tired of being on his feet and chose to seat himself on the couch once more, he lingered there for what could only be a fleeting minute before Lilith emerged. She was shrouded in perplexing attire, her face partially hidden by a dark hood that matched the rest of her outfit. A whip hung from her hip while an unknown device rested on the other, both were mainly ebony in color with specks of sparkling green. Upon closer inspection, he realized a tail protruded from her lower back that was about a meter and a half in length. Her skin was covered in bright green scales, outlined with black in a diamond formation. She truly resembled a serpent in every fine detail, leaving one question for him to ask.

"Lilith, why are dressed in such a manner?" Loki asked, suspicious of what she was planning to do.

"To retrieve what is mine, I do not appreciate others stealing from me, much less a rival competitor." As her words left her mouth, she effectively created another portal that leads to an undisclosed location. From what Loki could see as he peered through from where he was standing, it was a rooftop of some sort of deteriorating building.

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "Competitor? In what way are you two competing? He is a fugitive, is he not?"

"Yes, he is. You will discover the truth soon enough Loki, but for now, I must be on my way."

Before Lilith could set foot through the portal, the aforementioned prince shouted out her name. She made eye contact with him and saw that his eyes were filled with a mixture of worry and determination, "You are not leaving on your own, I am to accompany you to wherever it is you are going." He ordered, stepping closer to Lilith and the gateway to their destination.

"As you wish," She began in her natural dialect before continuing with a Midgardian one, "Oh, and FYI, we're going to meet Kingpin in Hell's Kitchen."

"FYI?" The prince repeated in question prior to being "accidentally" shoved through the flaming portal, where he ungracefully tripped and fell onto his side with a low thud.

Lilith followed after him, scanning the area around them to ensure that they were the only ones present on top of the building (warehouse). While doing so, she took note of a large, partially shattered window that would serve as their entrance into Kingpin's temporary liar. She then sauntered over to Loki, helped him onto to his feet, and quickly dusted the dirt and gravel from his clothes.

"Use your magic to change your clothes...And for the love of god, no golden horns!"

Heeding his familiar's words, he did as he was told, adjusting his appearance so that he wore a black trench coat a matching shirt and pants. Abruptly clearing his throat, he began to speak, "What's the plan now?"

Surprised by his attempt to replicate her adopted accent, Lilith stood suspended in place before chuckling, "Impressive for your first time. It took me months to get the hang of talking like this and you-you master it in less than a day!" She exclaimed whilst turning around and muttering a slightly irritated statement under her breath, "Like our magic lessons all over again."

With that being said, she began to mentally formulate a plan of how she was going to do after infiltrating the structure, "We go in, take down anyone who's stupid enough to attack us, and retrieve the stolen tech. After that, I'll deal with Kingpin myself."

"Alright then, let's get a move on," The God chimed in jokingly with an overly enthusiastic expression. He did so on purpose to irritate his familiar just as she has always done to him.

Lilith stared at Loki with a dumbfounded expression before swaying her head, "I'm never going to get used to that," She asserted, as they approached the lone window, peering down into the dimly lit darkness. Wooden crates that were stacked on top of each other were lined against the walls held evidence of at least a dozen guards present within the enormous warehouse.

Signaling the prince to remain silent, they leaped down from where they stood and into the building, using their magic to ensure that they landed soundlessly. After Concealing their presence behind a single crate, Lilith pulled the whip from her side and attempted to emerge, revealing her location. However, Loki had seized her arm before she could take another step further.

 _'Would it not be easier to use magic instead of physical force?_ ' He questioned through a mental connection he had established between them with the aid of magic.

'Now where's the fun in that?' Was all she said in response before releasing herself from his grip swaggered over to the nearest guard. That was a man dressed in baggy clothing, who firmly held a gun in his right hand.

Lilith smirked as she unraveled the whip she carried in hand, and clasped her fingers around its handle. With one swift flick of her arm, she sent the weapon flying through the air. Almost instantly, a crack could be heard as the whip latched itself onto the man's gun (a Glock 22). Lilith then pulled the weapon from his grasp and threw it somewhere behind her where it misfired. A fearful cry was heard as another guard collapsed onto the floor, presumably dead. Using her whip once again, she began attacking him wherever there was visible skin. Her face remained unfazed as she began to approach him, blood dripping from his fresh wounds. Eventually, the man lost his footing and stumbled back onto the floor where he slipped from consciousness.

Unfortunately for Lilith, the other guards began to hastily approach her and fully aware of the fact that she was outnumbered, ten to one, she grinned. But was surprised by Loki appearing beside her in a flash of green light, throwing daggers at the adversaries who surrounded them. Three of the ten were immediately impaled before their mortal minds could acknowledge the raven-haired prince's presence. One fled with his tail between his legs to who knows where while his companions stood in place and watched in anger.

Loki smirked at the fleeing figure as he turned his head to face Lilith's, "I could not allow you to have all the fun," Suddenly, it appeared as if time had stalled when Loki abruptly knelt to the floor, slamming the palm of his on to the cement whilst muttering the words of a spell, " **Inimicus Repellat**."

Everyone except for the Asgardian duo was thrown backward, by flowing emerald energy that faded away as soon as it appeared. Sadly, before the two could make the next move, a man adorning a foolish silver and black disguise with a target in the center of his forehead approached them. Carelessly stepping on the bodies of the fallen men in the process of reaching them. Once he deemed it the perfect distance away from them, he flung metal skewers at both the prince and his guardian. Instinctively, Lilith pushed Loki out of the way at the incoming projectiles and narrowly dodge them herself, performing a back handspring.

"The Hel? Who the fuck are you!" She yelled, after gracefully landing back onto her feet she glared at the man standing before her.

The sounds of the downed men returning to their feet rung out around them. Loki glimpsed at the newcomer and gave Lilith a reassuring nod before he created five tangible clones of himself. With a squeeze of her shoulder, the God of Mischief left his familiars' side along with his clones to fend off the remaining guards.

"The names Bullseye, and should a beautiful woman, such as yourself, be cursing?" The man said, revealing his name.

"What does being a woman have to do with cursing?"

Bullseye chuckled at her words, "I'll be a gentleman and give you a chance to run away. Or, you could come home with me tonight." He propositioned, leaving familiar's previous question unanswered. All she did in response was look around the room as if she was searching for something, "What are you doing?" He asked, confused.

"Oh, I'm just trying to figure out who the hel you were talking to," Lilith said nonchalantly before making eye contact with Bullseye and continuing, "Wait, you weren't talking to me were you?" She asked while pointing to herself.

"Who else would I be-" He began, but was interrupted by a whip hitting the center of the target on his forehead.

"Oh, I'm sorry, were you saying something? Jackass..." Lilith questioned feigning innocence, muttering the last word under her breath.


End file.
